Do you think I am weak?
by Life'sabitchman
Summary: Kanda comes home from a mission. He has lunch with leanalee and when she see that he has been wounded she trys to help him but he says its nothing and walks away then...


Warning: first time writing one of these go easy on me know its not that good but I still hope you like it

"Kanda! Kanda!" Lenalee yelled as she ran down to the hall with a big smile on her face. Yuu Kanda stood at the end of the hall in the front of the orders gate. He had just getting back form his mission that had lasted three whole weeks.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed voice. He was only 18 years old and yet he was all ways angry you could tell he had a tuff past.

"Welcome back" Lenalee said when she reached him. They started walking up to the cafeteria it was lunch time. The sun had already stared to go down. The sun light was so short in the winter and the night seemed to last forever.

When they reached there table. Lenalee notices that kandas hand was wounded. "You got hurt!" Lenalee said in a low worried voice. Kanda looked away "it's nothing" he mumbled getting up from the table throwing away his trash and walking out of the cafeteria.

Once he reached his room, he toke off his coat and toke a shower then lied on his bed he was tired from his long mission. He had gotten a deep wound down his arm and chest. And all he wanted to do was sleep.

He closed his eyes to sleep but he hared a knock on his door and his door swing open it find Leanalee standing in the door way. Her hands full with bandages.

"Go away" Kanda said as he sat up. She walked over to his bed and sat next to him. "Take your shirt off" she tolled him. "What?" he demanded. "Your hurt let me dress your wounds. I am not just going to leave so just do it" she said looking at him she was determent to help him.

He sighed knowing she was not just going to go away; he gave in slipping off his shirt. Leanalee gasped see the existents of his wounds.

Leanalee rapped her arms around Kanda hugging him close to her. He stiffened at first but it was worm in her arms he shut his eyes and sunk into her arms holding her tightly. They sat like that for a long time it seemed. The sun started to set,

Then Leanalee pulled away and stared to dress his wounds. They sat in silent's not one word. But once his bandages were done. Lenalee got up from his bed and walked to the door.

"You will come to dinner won't you?" Lenalee asked knowing Kanda he didn't come to dinner all the time. Kanda shrugged and turned over on his side facing the wall. Leanalee sighed and left the room.

Leanalee sat at the table Kanda normally sits at but he never came. She feet tears well up in her eyes "what am I doing?" she asked her self. Leanalee got up from the table and started walking to Kandas room but once she got there he wasn't there the room was empty.

Lenalee started running around the order but she couldn't find him anywhere. "Where could he be with wounds that deep?" she thought to her self. She then new where he had to be. She ran outside into the woods. And there he was he was training with mugen. All he was wearing was his pains he didn't have his coat on of the bandages.

Leanalee stood there for a minute then Kanda noticed her standing there they looked at each other for a will "what are you doing?" she asked. "What does it look like training" he tolled her turning away. "But your wounds-"she stopped talking when she looked at his chest he had no wounds not a single scratch. "I guess I shouldn't be suppressed your body heals so fast" she said. He didn't say any thing.

Leanalee watched him train for a long time it was pitch black out. After a will Kanda stopped training and turned to see leanlee asleep sitting agents a tree.

Kanda sighed picked her up and stared to walk back to the order. "Huh Kanda..." Leanalee mumbled as he walked down the hall to her room. "You feel asleep ill take you to your room." He tolled her. He was cradling her in his strong arms. "No can I sleep in your room tonight I was planning on coming any way." She tolled him. He stopped walking sighed and turned around in the direction of his room...

As he walked back Leanalee rested her head on his bare chest it was worm. It was like she was home when she was with him. He never asked any thing he didn't care he let her stay with him when ever she came to his room in the middle of the night he never once kicked her out of his bed. In a way he liked it he would never tell her this but he was lonely.

They came to his room then. Leanalee had fallen back to sleep in his arms he gently lied her on his bed. "Kanda…" Leanalee mumbled turning over on her side. Looking at Kanda he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He just looked at her in responds. "Can I ask you something?" Leanalee asked sitting up. He nodded a little. "Do you think I am weak?" she asked in a low voice.

His eyes widened "What?" he asked turning to face her. "I am always hiding and running to you when he comes" she said looking at her hands in her lap.

When she felt a worm hand on her shoulder her eyes shot up. Kanda was right in front of her."Just because you run every time that creep Lvellie comes doesn't make you weak. It makes you smart how the hell wouldn't run from that lunatic" he said in a soft worm voice.

This was so unlike Kanda he was someone alas right now. To hear those words from his mouth like this is unreal. And yet Leanalee wasn't being herself ether she started to cry. Cry so hard but it felt go she has been holding it in for so long. And Kanda was there to hold her in his arms. They feel back on the bed she cried into his.

Once Leanalee had stopped crying she looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. She polled her head back he was looking at with a little shock on his face. "What was that for" he asked "for always being there for me a thank you." She tolled him "you should thank me more often" he said kissing her.

Kanda woke in the morning to find Leanalee lying on top of him. Her arms around him. And his arms were around her to. He laid back and started to run his fingers there her hair it was so soft. It smelt like strawberries.

Leanalee woke up then. She looked up at Kanda and smiled he smiled back.


End file.
